


Join with me

by Jodesville



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodesville/pseuds/Jodesville
Summary: A short poem based on the moment Snoke and his guards were defeated.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Join with me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my little poem. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always very welcome ☺️

**Join with me, take my hand**  
**Feel the power at our command**

I want to take it, that is true  
But it’s not the power I need - it's you

**The dyad has joined us, it was meant to be**  
**We can make our mark on the galaxy**

My heart I surrender in whole to you Ben  
But I cannot accept you as dark Kylo Ren

**But that’s who I am now, why won’t you see**  
**Let go of your weakness and set yourself free**

You need to relinquish the monster inside  
Help rescue my friends and I'll stand at your side

**I cannot, I won’t, I'm stronger this way**

I believe that you can and you will, one sweet day


End file.
